The Mute Girl in High School
by the-real-Inu-Girl
Summary: Crossover Inuyasha and Fruits Basket Kagome is a mute. but HE always hunts her at night. she sees kyo and yuki tranforms into their Zodiac forms. whats worse is that she falls for the hot guy that a girl is already trying to get! InuxKag MirxSan KyoxTohru
1. The mute girl

_The Mute Girl in High School_

Ok this is story about Kagome being a mute and in high school (it's a Fruits Basket and Inuyasha Crossover) Parings- Inu and Kag, Miro and San, Kyo and Tohru (maybe Kisa and Momiji) (sorry! No Yuki! Well he's still in the story but no g/f for him!!)

_**Summary-**__Kagome lives by her self in a one room apartment. Her parents died and she has no other relatives. She doesn't talk but she's not emo!! She still shows emotion! (Sometimes). She then meets Inuyasha and falls for him but he has a girl already-Kikyo. Kagome sees Kyo and Yuki transform into their zodiac forms but will she have problems with Akito? And what's with Naraku?? __**Read and Find out!!!!!!!! **_

_**Ages- and info-**_

_Kagome 17-Long black hair goes down to butt. Brown eyes doesn't talk_

_Sango17-Long brown hair always in a ponytail very strong _

_Tohru 16- long brown hair two ribbons on the sides; sweet too sweet_

_Kisa 14-short orangeish hair two long sides in front. Loves Tohru (Tiger)_

_Kagura 16-short brown hair has an obsession with Kyo (Boar)_

_Inuyasha 18-long black hair brown eyes mager attitude (Human)_

_Miroku 18-short black hair small ponytail in back purple eyes mager pev._

_Kyo 17 short orange hair red eyes mager attitude hates Yuki (cat)_

_Yuki 17-short gray hair purple eyes good fighter (rat)_

_Momiji 16-short blonde hair brown eyes acts like a kid (rabbit)_

_Shigure-21-short black hair gray eyes not as much as a perv as Miroku but he has his times; novelist (dog)_

_Ritsu-19-long orange/brown hair brown eyes dress like a girl (monkey)_

_Hiro 14-short brown hair dark brown eyes brother to Kisa doesn't like Tohru (ram)_

_Hatori 21-Doctor left eye barley works greenish hair gray eyes (sea horse aka dragon)_

_Haru 17-white hair on top black hair on bottom has a white and black sides gray eyes (ox)_

_Ayame 20- long white hair amber eyes brother to Yuki has his own shop; weird (snake)_

_Akito 33-mean blames everyone for what he does has mood swings dark purple hair gray eyes always wears a kimono (I dunno)_

_Shessomaru 29-long black hair gray eyes cold attitude brothers to Inuyasha (human)_

_Naraku34- long black hair red eyes cold (demon disguise as human)_

_Ayame (girl) 17- two long pigtails red hair green eyes has an obsession love for Koga_

_Koga 17- black hair pulled into a ponytail blue eyes has a brown sweat band on head hates Inuyasha_

**'thinking/thought'**

**"talking"**

_Chap.1- Mute Girl comes to school_

_Kags dream_

"Kagome, What happend, oyur parents, there all gone?" A chilly voice said 

" I- I dont l know."

"Well then, I'll take care of you, it will be our little secret."

Kagome won't up and gasped for air as she thought about the man that kept hunting her at night. This wasn't the only time the man would come to her dreams, oh no. Shed at least have it every other day. But sometimes she would dream about her parents and how life would be like and then…and then Hed come and ruin it. Making her suffer.

'All well time to hit the showers.'

Kagome would take a 15 shower then shed put on her new uniform for a new school.

'Wow, it looks like a sailor's uniform.' Kagome laughed at the thought.

Kagome made her self some toast in her tiny kitchen and when off to school.

_**Sohma's**_

"Kyo Yuki breakfast is ready!" Tohru yelled

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!??"

"It's- oh I'm sorry Kyo I guess I forgot again." Tohru said all insent like.

"Yha yha whatever." Koyo then started eating the rest of his food. (Not the leeks)

"Isn't there going to be a new girl at our school today?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"Yha I wonder why the principal had to put up an assembly for it. The girl must be really special."

_**School**_

Kagome came upon a large school, which were about two stories high and very wide.

"Ha you must be Kagome." A voce that reminded Kagome of the Him.

Kagome nodded.

"Good. Well then will you please come with me?"

Kagome was behind the principal; so she got a chance to look at the him.

He was very tall had long black hair and had ice cold red eyes that can put a chill down your spine.

"Where here." Said the princeipal."O wait, I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm your principal Mr. Ueda."(That's a real last name)

_**RING RING RING RINGGG**_

"Well then Kagome follow me."

Kagome did as so.

_**Intercom: All Students must report to the M.P.R .Thank you.**_

"Wonder why we have to go there?"

"My, my Sango, don't you know?"

"No, what?" the girl known as Sango asked.

"There's gonna be a new girl at our school. I heard that she's a fair maiden from above; a beauty I might add"

"It figures you would know u pervert, Miroku. Come on lets go." Sango said as she was dragging him by the ear.

_M.P.R_

"Now, Now students, settle down"

All the students became quite; all were scared by this horrifying voice.

"Now then, let me introduce you to the new student; come on out Kagome."

Kagome heisted a little but then cam out.

"Now, this is Kagome. She doesn't talk so that's why I called upon this meeting. If I hear one bad thing about this girl you will get in trouble. And when I say trouble I mean BIG trouble. Now then I need one or two people to show Kagome around the school and help her in class. Any volunteers?"

A couple of people raised their hands.

"Ah, Tohru let me see your schedule"

Tohru did as so and gave it to him.

"You are in most of her classes. Sango let me see your schedule."

Sango did as so too.

"Ah that's better, Sango and Tohru will be glad to help you Kagome. Just tell me if anything happens that is to your dislike."

'Tell' Sango and Tohru thought.

_**Ok im done!!! Please tell me how I did!!!! R&R!!!**_

_**Please!!!! **_

_**If you don't understand what fruits basket is about then tall me ok!! I'll be glad to help!!! **__****_


	2. metting the friends and the emeny

**Oops!! Sorry I forgot to add three more people to my list of ages and peoples!!**

_Kikyo-17dark brown eyes long black straight hair obsessed with Inuyasha hates Kagome; she's a slut and a whore, (I hate Kikyo)_

_Hannajma-16 other know as Hanna. Long hair most of the time put in to a side braid. Greenish hair and eyes Psychic likes to scare away the Yuki fan girls weird but cool._

_Uo-16 short blonde brown eyes Yankee hates the yuki fan girls' tohrus best friend _

_**Last time-**_

"_Ah that's better, Sango and Tohru will be glad to help you Kagome. Just tell me if anything happens that is to your dislike."_

'_Tell' Sango and Tohru thought._

_**Now-**_

"Ok since we have our period together, let's go introduce our friends to her Sango!"

"Ok let's go meet your friends first!" Sango said kinda eager to meet Prince Yuki.

"Hi guys!"

"O, hello Miss. Honda. This is the girl you wanted to help out?" Yuki said noticing Kagome in the back.

"Yup! I wanted her to meet you guys! Kagome, this is my friends, Yuki, and this is Kyo."

Kagome smiled and waved hi.

"Hey, have you guys seen Uo or Hanna?" Tohru noticed as her other friends wasn't there.

"I don't know. I didn't se them at all today, Tohru." Sango said butting in the conversation.

"The psychic and the Yankee probly aren't here today, that's all." Kyo said.

"O, I wonder why." Tohru asked worried about her friends

Momiji and Haru came up next to them.

"Ahh where did you come from!?!"

"Hey Tohru who's your new friend?" Momiji asked.

"What you didn't go to the assembly?"

"No I came to school late with Haru."

"O, Kagome this is Momiji and Haru."

"Momiji, Haru, this is Kagome. She's a new student here and Sango and I volunteered to show her around, also she doesn't talk." Tohru explained.

"Umm excuse me, if this isn't too personal, but why don't you talk?" Haru suddenly asked.

Kagome looked shocked. Her eyes got wet and she looked down at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Uh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Just forget I asked." Haru said feeling bad.

"Ok, well bye, we re going to meet Sango's friends."

"Hey guys was up?" Sango asked as soon as she saw her friends.

"Nothin much. Hey isn't that the new girl you asked to help out?" Miroku asked.

"No kidding dumbass."

"Ok shut up guys! Kagome these are my friends, Inuyasha and Miroku. Ayame and Koga are my friends to but I don't know where they are."

Kagome smiled and waved hi to them as she did for Tohrus friends.

"O and Kagome," Sango whispered something in Kagomes' ear. _"Miroku is the biggest perv in the whole school. Don't let him touch you, if he does ill deal with him."_

Next thing they all heard was a shrill vice.

"INU-BABY!!!!!!"

"O HELL!!"

Inuyasha ran away from his friends try to runaway form the shrill voice that was calling him but…… he was too late.

"Inu-Baby!! I missed you soooooo much!!! How come you didn't call me yesterday?" The girl yelled as she jumped on Inuyasha.

"Kikyo! How many times do I have to tell you!?! I'm NOT your boyfriend!!!

"Awww but Inu- O Inu-baby, who's that?!" Kikyo sad pointing at Kagome. "It's so UGLY!!!"

That did it. Kagome looked up at Kikyo with the most vicious eye.

"Kikyo!! You bitch! That was uncalled for!" Sango yelled.

"What, we all know it's true. Huh Inu-Ba-"

"AHHHHH!!!" Blood got all on the floor and on Kikyo's face.

Kagome! Did you just punch her!? Al right Kagome!!!" Sango yelled and high fives Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the blood face girl.

"YOU!!! YOU GIRL!! KAGOME IS IT! IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!! MY NOSE!! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!! NOW I MIGHT LOOK LIKE I HAVE MICKEL JAKSON'S NOSE!!!" **(No** **offence**) Kikyo yelled at Kagome.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and all the other students around was laughing.

"KAGOME THIS ISN'T OVER!! " She yelled as her friends took her to heal her wound.

Kagome was about to laugh but held it in.

**BRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!**

"Well school stared. Let's go to class."

**Ok that's all!! Tell me what you think!! **


	3. Homeroom and games

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! **_

_**When Kagome wants to talk she gets a paper and writes her wirting will be like this**_

"_This story ROCKS!!!"_

_**Last time**_

"_KAGOME THIS ISN'T OVER!! " She yelled as her friends took her to heal her wound._

_Kagome was about to laugh but held it in._

_**BRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!**_

"_Well school stared. Let's go to class."_

_**Now**_

"Class you all know who Kagome is so we don't have to introduce her, but I'll introduce myself. Kagome I'm Mrs. Kume, your homeroom teacher. In this class you do whatever you want. Play games till the bells rings or finish on some homework."

Kagome nodded.

"Good, class you may introduce your selves if you wish."

"Hey Kagome, do you want to play a game?" Tohru asked.

Kagome nodded again and she got out a piece of paper and wrote "_What game is it?"_

"O, its called Rich man Poor man. Do you know how to play?"

Kagome nodded once again.

"Cool, so you wanna play"

"_Who's playing?"_

"O, Me, Kyo, Sango, and Miroku. Hanna and Uo would play but they're not here."

"_Ok"_

"Hey guys Kagome's gonna play."

"I know lets make a bet! Whoever wins has to clean up this whole class room!!!" Kyo called out.

"Well then, I already know who's gonna win." Yuki said

"You wanna say that again Rat-Boy!!!!!

'_Rat-Boy?' Kagome thought_

"Don't make knock off that pretty boy face of yours, Yuki!"

"Ummm guys can we just play?" Tohru asked not wanting them to get into a fight.

"Hey Yuki do you want to play?"

"No it's ok Miss. Honda I'll just watch."

"Umm Ok."

Kagome and the others started playing until the bell rang of course Kyo had to clean the class room again.

"_Kyo do you need help?" _Kagome put the notebook pad in front of Kyo's face.

No I don't ok! A promise is a promise!" Kyo yelled

"Kyo's like that. I tried asking if he needed help last time but he told me the same thing." Tohru explained.

"Ha! Shows that Orange-top right huh." Uo said

"Uo!!" yelled Tohru

"Hey, Tohru Sango who's that?" Hanna asked

"O, this is Kagome, Kagome this Hanna and Uo." Sango introduced them.

"Hello, your electric signals seem fine."

Kagome smiled and made a weird face. (Like a 'wtf' face)

"But, the Principal Mr. Ueda has very strange electric signals, stranger then Yuki or Kyo's." Hanna said trying to put on the conversation. Boy did it work.

"Wow Hannajima you're strange, do you have a brother?" Sango asked.

"Yes, yes I do, but we look nothing a like." Hanna said pulling out a picture of her and her younger brother.

"Umm well are you sure, I mean you guys look Very similar." Sango said laughing nervously. Kagome just made a _'suuure'_ face as she saw the picture.

"No, we look nothing a like."

"If you say so."

_**BRRRINNNGGGG**_

"Well, looks like first period started. Lets go" Tohru said leading the way.

_**PLEASE READ!!!!!!**_

_**Well sorry but ill stop for now tell me what should happen during 1**__**st**__** period!!**_

**_Sorry its kinda short!!!_**

_**Ill try to update everyday!!!!**_


	4. Period1 Mrs Smyser and the office

_**Ok thanks for the reviews!! On to the story!!!**_

_**Last time-**_

_Umm well are you sure, I mean you guys look Very similar." Sango said laughing nervously. Kagome just made a 'suuure' face as she saw the picture._

"_No, we look nothing a like."_

"_If you say so."_

_**BRRRINNNGGGG**_

"_Well, looks like first period started. Lets go" Tohru said leading the way._

_**Now-**_

"Ok Kagome we are in Math, the most boring class through out the whole school year." Sango said.

"Ok the teachers name is Mrs. Smyser. She's E-V-I-L!! Not because she's from America and she's white _**(no offence I have tons of white friends) **_everyone thinks she raciest against Japanese people." Sango said. "It's amazing that Tohru is barley passing!"

"_Well then what are we learning about so far?" _Kagome wrote.

"Well, we are taking a test today about pi." Tohru said.

"_Maybe she'll let me not take the test because I don't know what's going on."_ Kagome wrote nervously.

Sango and Tohru shook the heads.

"Ok Kagome, right? I'm Mrs. Smyser your math teacher, today we are taking a test on pi just try your best." Mrs. Smyser said handing out the tests.

Kagome got to sit next to Sango and Tohru.

Kagome didn't understand a thing. Lucky all she had to do was bubble in answers.

Kagome went up to turn in her test when Tohru or Sango did.

"Kagome! Show your work! " Mrs. Smyser yelled.

"_How the hell am I if I don't get it?" _ Kagome thought.

Kagome got to her desk and just looked at her paper until the bell rang.

"Hey, Kagome how do you think you did on the test?" Tohru asked.

Kagome hung her head low.

"I think that means bad." Sango said.

"O, what about you Sango?"

Do you even have to ask?"

_**Intercom- May Kagome Higurashi Sango Toga and Tohru Honda please come to the office Sango, Kagome, and Tohru please office.**_

"Well, seems the little cry-baby told the principal." Sango said irritated.

_**In the office-**_

"Hello Mrs. Keade."

"O, why hello Sango, Mr. Ueda would like to see you all in his office."

"Ok thank you" Tohru said as she bowed.

"Hello" Mr. Ueda said as he saw the girls walk in." Do you all know why you are in here?"

"Because Kikyo got punched in the face." Sango said. She was used to this almost everyday she got sent to the office.

"Yes now which one of you punched her in the face?" Mr. Ueda said calmly.

Kagome raised her hand.

"Kagome are you trying to stick up for your new friends?" Mr. Ueda asked.

Kagome shook her head and wrote _'I really did it Mr. Ueda Kikyo was making fun of me and I got mad.'_

"Kikyo is this true?"

"No!! That stupid girl is lying! Can't u tell! All because she doesn't talk doesn't mean she can't lie!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kikyo you may go back to class now."

As Kikyo left she gave Kagome a death glare.

"Now Miss. Higurashi if you did it or didn't do it I'm gonna let it slide. But if it happens again then you are in trouble. Sango and Tohru you guys are supposed to take care of her. I know that miss. Honda won't lie that's another reason why I'm believing you but don't let it happen again." Mr. Ueda explained.

"Thank you" Tohru said as she and Kagome bowed.

_**BRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!**_

"Damn it; let's go back to Smyser's to get our stuff." Sango said running.

"Bye Mrs. Smyser!" Tohru yelled as her and her friends went outside the classroom.

"Ok Kagome has my period next so ill see you later Sango!" Tohru said

"K bye!"

_**Ok this is where im stop!! Every chappie will be one period!! But I might skip sum periods!!**_

_**Tell me what u think please!! **_

_**I also changed my name!! I used to be Kikyo hater 01 now im Sasuke luver 01!! **_


	5. PE and Volleyball

_**Ok I hope u all will like this!!!**_

_**Last time-**_

"_Bye Mrs. Smyser!" Tohru yelled as her and her friends went outside the classroom._

"_Ok Kagome has my period next so ill see you later Sango!" Tohru said_

"_K bye!"_

_**Now-**_

Kagome followed Tohru until they stopped at Mr. Nara's Class.

"Kagome, this is Mr. Nara's class, he teaches history he can be ruff on you at sometimes but other then that he's a pretty cool teacher!" Tohru explained.

'_I don't even know my own classes, can u tell me them? _Kagome wrote

"Sure"

**Per.0 Free Period Mrs. Kume**

**Per. 1 Math Mrs. Smyser**

**Per. 2 History Mr. Nara**

**Per.3 P.E. Mr. Umino**

**Per.4 Science Mrs. Haruno**

**Per.5 Lunch**

**Per. 6 English Mrs. Pangestu**

**Per. 7 Art Mrs. Lee**

"That's what teacher you have and what period. So after this you would have P.E. do you even have P.E. clothes?" Tohru asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Well you have P.E. with Sango so you can borrow mine! Here's my locker number and combination." Tohru said righting it down.

"Well come on lets get inside."

"Ahh I would figure you would come early today Tohru, Kagome like I said earlier this is Mr. Nara."

Kagome waved and smiled.

"Hello Kagome well what a day for you coming to our school we are taking a test today but you don't have to take it."

_What's the country are we learning?_ Kagome wrote

"We are learning about Egypt."

Kagome shook her head 'no'

"I'm guessing you don't wanna take it" Mr. Nara laughed

"Well the bell is gonna ring in a minute why don't you go find and empty desk next to Tohru, Kagome." Mr. Nara said as students were coming in.

"Hey Tohru,"

"O Hi Hanna"

"Does Kagome have any other classes with us?" Hanna asked

"Why yes she does."

"Your electric signals seem a bit acward all of a sudden, is something the matter?" Hanna asked

Kagome put her hands up in defense and shook her head.

"Why hello Miss. Honda."

"Hi Yuki, Hi Kyo!"

"Hey." Kyo said as they got ready for class.

Per. 2 ended quit slowly considering how she didn't have to take the test, so she just looked around.

Kagome was walking along side Sango who seemed kinda irritated.

'_Sango what's wrong?" _kagome wrote and put it in front of her face.

"What's wrong? It's that stupid Houshi! He is such a perv!!"

"_What did he do?"_

"Kagome remember when I told you he is the biggest perv in the school. Well one way of being perverted is touching girls' asses." Sango explained.

Kagome nodded. The girls went to the P.E. area where they saw Inuyasha, Yuki, and Ayame.

"Hey inuyasha, hey Ayame. Hi Prince Yuki" Sango said blushing while she said his name. Kagome just waved at them.

"Sango who's that?" Ayame asked noticing Kagome.

"O, that's Kagome she's new here and Tohru and I volunteered to help her and show her around the school." Sango said

"Hey when I was new here I didn't get a chaperone!"

"Well Ayame Kagome is well different from all the other kids that go here."

"O really, how?"

"Well she doesn't talk and she needs someone to talk for her and show her around."

"Ooooo, well why didn't you say so earlier! Hello, Kagome I'm ayame!" Ayame said as she took out her hand.

Kagome took her and shook Ayames. Inuyasha and Yuki just stared at them.

"So, Miss. Toga, how's it going with the Kagome and Miss. Honda" Yuki asked.

"Well it's going pretty well."

"Ok everyone! Get on your numbers!" Mr. Umino yelled

"Kagome over here." Kagome stood next to Sango even though there was no number.

"Kagome your new here and this is just P.E. So im gonna have to ask you to go to number 14." He ordered.

Kagome looked back at Sango and nodded. Mr. Umino blew his whistle informing the kids to go in the locker rooms.

"C'mon Kagome."

Kagome went to the Locker number 28B and started to wind it."

Kagome what are you doing, that's Tohrus' locker." Kagome took out the P.E. Clothes and showed the to her.

"O, I get it, Tohru is too nice." Sango said joking.

The P.E out fit was a simple red sweat pants and a red jacket under the jacket you'll have to where an undershirt. For P.E. they are doing Volleyball.

"Kagome you know how to play?" Yuki asked.

Kagome shook her head 'no'

"Well then I guess it's a good thing your on Inuyasha's team. He's good at every sport we play." Yuki informed her.

"Yha but with all of us on the same team, we are un beatable!!" Sango yelled.

"Ok choose your teams! Only 5 people per team!"

As soon as that was said people started moving around.

"Ok Inuyasha's Team is going against Kikyo's team!"

"Aw man!" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome looked confused.

"Kikyo is what we would call the slut of the school; she's been trying to get inuyasha since 7th grade. And he and her poesy is the worst but nothing we can't handle." Sango said and laughed at the last part.

Kikyo blew Inuyasha a kiss and Inuyasha just flicked her off

"That's his way of say 'I love you too'." Kikyo said with dreamy eyes.

"Let's just get this started!" Inuyasha said making his way towards the net.

_**Ok everyone the next chapter will be about the volleyball match! **_

_**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! and if u haven't noticed this is a Kikyo bashing story,.**_


	6. Kagomes Brother

_**Last Time-**_

"_Kikyo is what we would call the slut of the school; she's been trying to get inuyasha since 7th grade. And he and her poesy is the worst but nothing we can't handle." Sango said and laughed at the last part._

_Kikyo blew Inuyasha a kiss and Inuyasha just flicked her off_

"_That's his way of say 'I love you too'." Kikyo said with dreamy eyes._

_"Let's just get this started!" Inuyasha said making his way towards the__net._

_**Now- **_

"Inuyasha serve!" Mr. Umino yelled.

Inuyasha threw the ball into the air and smacked it down. Kagura got the ball and smacked it up and then Kikyo hit the ball. Sango easily hit the ball over the net and that's when Kanna missed the ball. Mr. Umino blew his whistle saying Inuyasha's team got a point.

"Kanna!" Kikyo whispered harshly not wanting to lose to the mute.

"Here, Kagome! You serve the ball!" Sango shouted and threw the ball. Kagome hit the ball high in the hair and Yura got the ball and smacked it towards Ayame. Ayame was quick and hit the ball hard at Kikyo. 'Here it comes.' Kikyo said to herself and smacked the ball hard at Kagome also hurting her hand. Kagome didn't know what to do so she quickly put her hands up to shield her face. **BAM! **The hit was so intense that it made Kagome fall on the floor landing on her butt then her head.

"Ah! Kagome! Are you alright!?" Sango and Ayame yelled. Kagome grimaced in pain and fell into a world of darkness.

Kikyo and her group just laughed. "HA! I told you id get you Higurashi!" Kikyo shouted.

"Kikyo! You Bitch! Sango yelled and ran after her but someone stopped her. "Mrs. Toga we have to take Ms. Higurashi to the nurses' office! You can beat up Kikyo later!" Yuki yelled. "Yuki! Help me carry Kagome to the office and stop flappin' your gums!" Inuyasha yelled **(wow it's about time he talked) **Yuki nodded and left.

"KIKYO! To the office! NOW!!!" Mr. Umino yelled.

_**Nurses Office-**_

"Oh my word! What happened?!" The nurse yelled. "She fell on the floor and banged her head." Inuyasha explained.

"Ok you two can get back to your period now, ill take care of her." They nodded and left.

"Uh! Yuki, Inuyasha! How is Kagome?" Tohru asked worried about her new friend. "We don't know but we can check on her at lunch and after school if she's still there." Tohru nodded and went back to class with the others trailing her.

_**Kagomes dream-**_

"_**Mommy, daddy!! Look! Look what I got!!" A little girl yelled.**_

"_**Why what is it dear?" her mother asked. "Look!" Kagome held it in front of her face. It was a butterfly, a nice snow white butterfly.**_

"_**Oh sweetie! That's so pretty!" the mother said again.**_

"_**You are going to let it go right?" the father suddenly asked.**_

_**Kagome nodded. "Of course I am! I don't want to wurt the little butterfwy!" **_

"_**Good, because you don't want to hurt the butterfly like you hurt us." The father smiled while he said it.**_

_**Kagome looked confused. "When, when did Kagome wurt you daddy?" "Kagome! Have you already forgotten!! So then I bet you don't remember the day you hurt me!" Kagome's mother said and slapped her. Kagome looked at her mother trying to figure out what she did wrong!**_

"_**Kagome" Kagome heard her name being called and looked around. "Kagome" the voice said again.**_

"Kagome, Kagome!" The nurse was yelling at her. Kagome woke up. '_What, what was that?! Was it all a dream?' _Kagome questioned her self.

"Ha Kagome! Thank kami! I was hoping you'd wake up! You were sweating and moaning I just thought id wake you up."

Kagome just nodded and remembered what she dreamed about. Her eyes widened and she ran to the nearest thing to her and threw up in it. "Ah! Kagome!!!" The nurse yelled. The nurse grabbed Kagome and wiped her mouth with a paper towel and laid her in the bed again. "Lets see, Kagome Higurashi. Ah!" The nurse dialed the number and hoped for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice came. It was low and kinda like Principal Naraku.

"Umm, is Mr. or Mrs. Higurashi home?" She asked.

"No, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is the school nurse I have Kagome Higurashi in the bed and she got hurt during P.E. and she just threw up. Is this her brother?"

"Yes, would you like me to come pick her up?"

"Yes id like that."

"Ok" and after that he hung up. '_How weird. I thought her mom would at least be home and none of her parents work maybe there just out.' _The nurse thought.

It was now lunch time and Inuyasha, Tohru, Sango, Miroku, Kyo, Yuki, Hanna, and Momiji came into the nurses' office.

"Uh! How's Kagome?! Is she alright?!" Momiji yelled at the nurse.

"I'm not so sure if she's fine but I called her brother, he's going to pick her up."

"I never knew Kagome had a brother." Sango said.

"Well we only new her for a day it's not like we asked her about her family." Inuyasha said.

"Well, that's true, so when is Miss. Higurashis' brother supposed to arrive?"

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my sister, Kagome Higurashi."

Everyone looked to where the voice came from and what they saw shocked them,_'is that Kagomes brother?'_


	7. Family? Hiding something

_**Kagome writing**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**Last Time-**_

"_Well, that's true, so when is Miss. Higurashi brother supposed to arrive?" _

"_Excuse me, Im here to pick up my sister, Kagome Higurashi." _

_Everyone looked to where the voice came from and what they say was, 'is that Kagomes brother?' _

_**Now-**_

He seemed to be no older than Kagome but they looked nothing alike. He had purplish hair and eyes, wearing your everyday clothes dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt.

"Uhh, ok just sign your name here and the person your taking home's name here." The boy nodded and went to the nurse.

"Uhh, are you Kagome's brother?" Tohru asked.

"Yes," he said sharply. "And I want my sister."

"Hey, she was just asking!" Kyo yelled.

Kagome was waking up from all the noise. She had a confuse look on her face.

"Kagome your brother, Ummm," the nurse trailed off.

"Hakudoshi." He said simply. Kagome reacted to the name.

'_That name, it sounds sooo familiar. But where have I heard it.' _Kagome kept on trying to remember.

"Oh, well go on ahead and take her home."

"Bye!! Bye Kagome." Her new friends called. Kagome just waved.

"Wow, her brother seems like just 'wow'." Sango said.

"Yha, well I don't like her brother, he seems like he's hiding something." Inuyasha said. "Let's go get some lunch."

_**In the Car –**_

"Kagome, tell me, what happened at school today?" Hakudoshi said nicely in a creepy way.

Kagome started to do some signs with her hands. (Sign language)

"Ahh, I see and it was because of this girl??" Kagome nodded.

"What was her name?"

'_**Kikyo.'**_Kagome wrote.

"_Kikyo huh? Well then this is going swell." _Hakudoshi came in view of the house and took Kagomes hand.

"Kagome, do you feel sick or anything? I don't want you're ummm- dad to think you aren't feeling well." Kagome shook her head.

"Good, let's get something to eat and get you to bed."

_**School-**_

"So, Kagomes brother seems odd." Sango broke the silence.

"Yha, like I said, as if he's hiding something."

"Well, that's not her _real_ brother." A creepy voice suddenly spoke.

"Ahh, ummm really Mr. Ueda, why do you say that?" Ayame stuttered.

"Yes, you see her family died long ago, they have no clue who killed them but people actually thought that poor Kagome did it. But enough, I don't want to hear another word about Kagome and her '_family'_. He warned and went away.

"Dude, why the fuck don't they want us talking about it? Inuyasha whispered. "Yha, it seems like they are hiding something a BIG something and I wanna find out!" Uo said happily ready for a new adventure _**(lol I had to put that I was bored :p ) **_


	8. My name is Akito

_**Last Time-**_

_**School-**_

"_So, Kagomes brother seems odd." Sango broke the silence._

"_Yha, like I said, as if he's hiding something."_

"_Well, that's not her __real__ brother." A creepy voice suddenly spoke._

"_Ahh, ummm really Mr. Ueda, why do you say that?" Ayame stuttered._

"_Yes, you see her family died long ago, they have no clue who killed them but people actually thought that poor Kagome did it. But enough, I don't want to hear another word about Kagome and her '__family'__. He warned and went away._

"_Dude, why the fuck don't they want us talking about it? Inuyasha whispered. "Yha, it seems like they are hiding something a BIG something and I wanna find out!" Uo said happily ready for a new adventure __**(lol I had to put that I was bored :p ) **_

_**Now-**_

"Hey, Kagome, how are you feeling?" Hakudoshi asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"That's good, would you like to go for a walk?" Kagome shook her head again. "Would you like me to come with you?" She shook her head no. "Ok if you say so."

"Well, you may leave any time." Kagome got up and left. _'Excellent she's out the house. Now time for the action.'_

'_Let's see where should I go? Ahh, that's seems like a good place.' _Kagome thought and went to the woods.(**stupid i know but just go with the flow)  
**

"Hey Tohru, what do you think about Kagome?" Kyo asked suddenly.

"Well, I think she's real ni-Ah!!!" Tohru tripped over a tiny rock and fell on Kyo. "Ahh Mrs. Honda are you ok?!" Yuki yelled and came by her side. "Yha I just scrapped my knee." Tohru said as Yuki helped her up. And then yet again fell again. '_**POOF POOF'**_

'_AHH!!, what was that sound?' _Kagome asked her self and went to wear the sound was.

"Oh my goodness! " Im so sorry Kyo! Yuki!" Tohru apologized and turned the other way waiting for them to turn back to normal.

'_What? Is that the Kyo and Yuki that I meet earlier?! Did they- did they just turn into a CAT and a RAT??!!!' Oh my should I go ask Tohru if they really are Yuki and Kyo- no, ill just wait and see.' _Kagome waited a few more minutes and then she heard the same sound she heard earlier.

"You're such a stupid cat." Yuki scowled with out yelling.

"WHAT??!! How am I the stupid one!? You were the one that turned into you zodiac form too! Tohru accidentally landed on me while you just '_accidentally'_ hugged her!" Kyo shot back. Both were putting on there clothes.

'_Oh my GOD!!! It was Kyo and Yuki!! And Kyo said Zodiac do they turn into the zodiac animals when hugged or something? But the cat isn't part of the Zodiac well it was but oh my god! THEY ARE NAKED!!!_' Kagome blushed and ran away from the scene.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" Kyo asked.

"Must have been a squirrel." And with that they were off to Shigureaes house.

_**Somewhere-**_

"Akito sir, a young girl just seen Kyo and Yuki Sohma turn into there zodiac forms."

"What!!?? How?!"

"Its seems like she was just walking in the Sohma property without knowing and saw them transform." The voice told him.

"Really, do you know who this girl is?"

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi, she goes to Kyo's and Yuki's school."

"Excellent."

_**Next Day-**_

'_I gotta find out if they really turn into the animals or not by hugging. I'll try it at the end of the day.'_

"Hey, Kagome, what are you so in deep though about?" Kyo asked breaking her train of thoughts.

Kagome just shook her head and wrote. **"**_**So, Kyo,**__**what do you think about Tohru?" **_

Kyo blushed, "Ummm, why- why are you asking me that?" Kagome giggled. (**You know since she can't talk she made a silent giggle.)**

"What?! What are you so giggly about?!" Kyo asked having the cat ears on his head (**I love it when that happens:) **

Kagome just shook her head again and ran off to Tohru.

"_**Hey, Tohru, what do you think about Kyo?"**_

Tohru blushed a little. "Well, he's a great friend. He does seem like he can be a little cruel at times but he's just trying to show off to Yuki." Tohru smiled.

"_**Tohru can I go to your house??" **_

"Uhh, well I'm not so sure I would have to ask Shigure, but I'm sure you can come, he let Hanna and Uo come. So, I'll have your by tomorrow." Tohru said with a smile, "Oh! How could I have been so rude! How are you feeling Kagome?"

"_**Never better."**_

"Are you sure?" Sango suddenly appeared. All Kagome did was nodded.

It was second period when Inuyasha was next to Kagome, "Hey Kagome, so Sango told me your feeling good but-"

"Kagome the office would like to see you, now." The teacher said. Kagome nodded and left.

"Kagome, I hope you're feeling fine from your, '_accident' _yesterday." Naraku spoke.

"_That wasn't no accident, that bitch spiked that ball at me." _Kagome huffed.

"That's good. Now, how can I put this? You may take P.E. off for the day, wonder around the school but no friends with you, they have to take P.E.

Kagome nodded and left back to her period. '_I wonder why he won't let any of my new friends come with me around the school.'_

It was the end of second period when Mr. Umino told Kagome to go for the walk.

'_Urrgg this is sooo boring I already know pretty much half of the school. Hey someone's coming.' _

"Ahh, Kagome, its nice to finally meet you."

Kagome looked at the figure with questioning eyes.

"You ma not know me but I am Akito." He smirked.


	9. Be my Friend

Last Time-

_**Last Time-**_

_It was the end of second period when Mr. Umino told Kagome to go for the walk._

'_Urrgg this is sooo boring I already know pretty much half of the school. Hey someone's coming.' _

"_Ahh, Kagome, it's nice to finally meet you."_

_Kagome looked at the figure with questioning eyes._

"_You may not know me but I am Akito." He smirked. _

_**Now-**_

Kagome arched up her brow.

"Do you know Yuki and Kyo Sohma?" he asked already knowing the answer. _'I can't tell him the truth! Last time I did, I paid the price.' _Kagome shook her head wildly.

"Really?" Akito said as he put his hands to his mouth. "Are you sure, you don't know them??" Kagome started at the ground. _'Holy crap! What do I do?? What do I do??' _Kagome was trying to tell her body to move but it wouldn't listen.

Inuyasha was walking from his third period class. He got called to the office for him being late so many times. _'Hey,' _Inuyasha noticed. _'Is that Kagome? And wait, who the hell is that?' _Inuyasha's' train of thoughts were going off the track trying to figure out who the man was.

Kagome was still staring at the ground when she heard Akito speak. "Well Kagome? Do you know em or not!!" Akito yelled at her tired of her staying sclient.

"Well, im guessing Kagome doesn't know them." Inuyasha came up from behind Kagome surprising her a bit. _'Inuyasha!'_

"And who are you?!" Akito yelled at him trying to control his anger. "A friend." He answered back. "Come on Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes' hand and took her away from that man.

When they were almost there to the office Inuyasha asked Kagome, "Who was that guy Kagome?" Kagome shrugged. "Well who was he trying to ask you about?" _"Oh shit! Should I tell him the truth? Well, I guess I should, after all he did get Akito off my back."_ Kagome thought of a way to say Kyo and Yuki. Then it hit Kagome, she had a backpack duh! She got out a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote _**Kyo and Yuki.**_

Inuyasha looked at her with his brow arched. "But then why did you say that you didn't know them?" Inuyasha asked obviously knowing that Kagome new them.

_**He seemed suspicious like he wanted to well I dunno just do something bad. And what creped me out the most is that he already knew my name. **_Kagome wrote.

"Damn, what a stalker. Well Kagome please if you have any problems with that guy again you have to tell me ok! I don't want you getting hurt." Inuyasha pleaded (but he didn't sound like he was pleading) Kagome nodded again hearing his plea.

4th period came by and went in a breeze then soon after a couple of more periods lunch came by with some trouble.

"Hey Mute Girl, I thought I took care of you?! What the hell do you think you're still doing here?" an obnoxious voice called out to the table Inuyasha and Kyo's friends were sitting at.

Kagome just glared at the women standing before her, and of course she was wearing some stupid ass 'whore' clothes. "What do you want Kikyo?" Ayame sighed her messing with her food not even bothering to look at her.

Kikyo huffed. "Well, I just thought that well, uhh," Kikyo had no idea what to do. The group looked like they could careless, well except Tohru who was looking at her wondering what she was going to say next.

"I was just……" Kikyo looked at the group; they were all there, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Ayame (girl), Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. She looked towards Inuyasha. "…I was just about to ask Inuyasha on a date. What do you say Inu?"

Inuyasha spitted the food out that he was chewing and looked like he was about to puke.

"What the hell's your problem?! Like I'd ever want to go on a date with you!"

"Come on Inuyasha, what ya say. Maybe we could finally get along?" Kikyo wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked at Kagome.

"Kikyo why do you want to go out with him all of a sudden? I mean we know that you are obsessed with him, but you never asked him out." Tohru asked with her bright eye gleaming.

"Well, if you losers must know...it's, it's because I would like to know Inu-poo better and...Uhh, his friends better." Kagome and the others just rolled their eyes as she squeezed him more.

"Ok, that's nice Kikyo but why all of a sudden? I mean you just called us losers, you spiked Kagome with a volley ball two days ago, and now you want to be friends." Ayame butted in.

"Well, uhh, that was then and this is now! I would _love_ to change the way I've acted against you guys. And since you've got a new member, I'd like to apologize to you and Kagome," Kikyo came up to Kagome and grabbed her hands (like Miroku would) She went on. "For the way I acted and I deserved that punch I got that day we first met." Kikyo hugged Kagome.

Kagomes eyes pleading for her new friends help. "Kikyo get off her!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Kyo took the mute girl away from Kikyo's grasp.

"Kagome please accept my apology." Kikyo pleaded getting some of the other kids' attention. Kagome looked around nervously shaking her head she ran to the only bathroom she new in the school. Ayame, Sango, and Tohru ran after her leaving Kyo, Inuyasha, Yuki and Miroku with Kikyo.

"Kikyo what is the real reason you wanting to befriend us?" Yuki stepped a little pissed that she made Kagome nervous.

"I told you! Why don't you guys believe me?!" Kikyo too ran off in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a confused Kyo screamed.

"I don't know but I do know that something bad is gonna happen." Miroku said.

"Of course you know monk." The boys left the table they sat on and went the way the girls went.

_**With Kikyo-**_

" Hakudoshi you own me big for this." Kikyo mumbled as she walked inside the principal's office.


End file.
